Twist of Fate: Reporting for Duty
by whoa nellie
Summary: PWP absolutely no plot. Sassy stops by Chakotay's office to drop off her report.


Title: Twist of Fate: Reporting for Duty

Author: Whoa Nellie

Series: Voyager

Rating: R

Codes: C/f

Synopsis: PWP--absolutely no plot. Sassy stops by Chakotay's office to drop off her report.

Author's Notes: Feel free to archive to any pertinent site. This story does stand on its own, not necessary to have read the previous stories except for more detailed background information on Ceshlyta and how she got there.

Previous stories from the Twist of Fate storyline (in order): Blessings of the Sky Spirits, Wyrd, What Comes Naturally, Fresh Perspective, Culinary Delights, Chaos Theory, Unforeseen Circumstance, A Matter of Definition, Love and Copulation, Million Kilometer High Club, Comings and Goings, Bare Necessities, Vulnerability and When in Rome.

Background: Ceshlyta is Chakotay's wife and soulmate. She is descended from the Inheritors through a different tribe and was joined with Chakotay in a wedding at the Temple of the Sky Spirits before they put her on Voyager. She was a Professor of Botany on Earth when the Sky Spirits joined their souls, intertwined their life paths and put her on Voyager. Her nickname, used by most of the other crew members, is Sassy.

Acknowledgements: Paramount owns all the marbles, we just have a lot more fun playing with them.

Feedback is always appreciated, posted or e-mail.

This is an edited version of the original. If you are 18 or older and are interested in the original NC-17 version, it can be found at Whoa Nellie's Sci-Fi Romance Fan Fiction website the link to which can be found at our author page.

REPORTING FOR DUTY

Commander Chakotay didn't look up from his computer screen when the chime to his office sounded. He wanted to finish the duty rosters so he could get out of there in time to have dinner with his wife for the first time in days. He called for the door, putting the last touches on the schedule and hoping that whoever was at the door wasn't bringing a problem.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Sassy said. She stood in the doorway holding a PADD. "I just wanted to drop off my report."

"Hi, honey," he grinned. "I was just thinking about you; come on in. I'm just finishing up here." Her long, dark hair hung loose, which meant that she'd completed her work in the garden early and had gone back to their quarters to work on her report. She was wearing one of his favorite outfits, a strapless peach sundress that brought out the golden honey hue of her skin and accented the feminine curves of her body. He could just picture her curled up on their sofa in that dress working on her weekly status report, the perfect image of hearth and home. Instead of taking the PADD that she held out to him, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her around his desk. Settling her in his lap, he made a show of casually perusing the PADD in her hand.

"Is this how all the departments deliver their reports?"

"Mmm-hmm," Chakotay acknowledged. "It took Tuvok a while to warm up to it, but between you and me, I think Neelix enjoys it."

Sassy just giggled at the images that evoked. She shifted so that she was sitting across his legs with a clear view of his handsome features. She draped one arm around the broad slope of his shoulders, rubbing her other hand along the solid wall of his chest. "Well, who wouldn't enjoy giving a report while sitting on the lap of such a strong, virile, handsome, sensuous . . ." her words trailed off and she coaxed his face to hers with gentle pressure on his strong jaw. Tilting her head slightly, she sought his lips for a long, deep kiss and her arms tightened around him to pull him closer. Dimly she heard the PADD hit the floor just before his arms wrapped around her. Enveloped in his warm embrace, she savored the tenderness of her gentle giant, a marked contrast to the raw power in his hands that she had experienced one horrifying day. Under her hip, she felt his body harden and her own body began throbbing in response. Her mouth opened wider, inviting him to deepen the kiss. It had taken some time to stop cringing from the hands that now very gently cupped and caressed her. It was hard to imagine ever being scared of such a tender man, it was hard to imagine anything at that moment except him buried deep inside her body.

Breaking the kiss, he was gasping for air. "Computer, engage privacy lock."

On unsteady legs, she stood and slipped off her shoes and panties. Her eyes never left his face, mesmerized by the passion lighting his deep brown eyes. She dropped the white cotton scrap of cloth to the floor and gathered the long, flowing fabric of her dress. Carefully, she climbed onto his lap facing him with her knees on either side of him. "We haven't been horseback riding in a while," she whispered, her breath already somewhat ragged.

"I was just thinking about our flying lesson," he murmured.

"Thinking about thrusters are you?" Sassy cooed in his ear.

"Spirits," he gasped, not thinking about anything at that point. They fit together so perfectly, their bodies and their lives, that it was hard to remember all of the days and nights that had passed without her in his life. This was what his life was meant to be like.

Much later, he brushed a kiss across those sassy lips. "Not that I'm complaining, mind you, but was there a reason for the office visit? You usually just hand me your report at home."

Sassy smiled and nuzzled the underside of his chin. "I didn't know what I was missing." She sat back and looked into his face. "Actually I needed to talk to you about something today and I wasn't sure what time to expect you home."

"Is something wrong?"

"No," she rushed to assure him, tenderly stroking his tattoo. "Everything's fine, it's just time-sensitive and you've been working long hours lately."

Chakotay combed his fingers through her long, black hair. "I know, things have been a little crazier than usual around here."

"Life is what happens while you're waiting for something more," she commented. "I've actually had a lot of time to think and it's at a point where I need to know what you think."

He tried to parse that sentence. "Was there a proper noun in there somewhere?"

Sassy sighed. "Family, we've never gotten around to discussing the subject of children--"

Chakotay's eyes lit up.

"No," she said, realizing what he thought. "The Doctor sent me a reminder that my contraceptive update is due tomorrow."

"And you don't want to get it," he guessed.

Sassy cradled his face in her small hands. "I want to know what you want. I wanted to wait until I'd settled in here on Voyager to think about a family and I've been settled in for a while now; it's just that the subject hasn't come up. When I almost lost you in that graviton ellipse, all I could think about was that I didn't have a part of you to keep with me, your child, and now that the contraceptive is wearing off, it seemed like a good time to discuss the issue. I know you don't want to give up the thought of getting home and I'm not asking you to; I'm asking you to think about us starting a family here on Voyager. You don't have to make a decision tonight, the contraceptive won't be completely out of my system for another week, so you have that long to decide whether or not--"

He leaned forward to capture her lips in a sweet, passionate kiss. "Don't get it," he murmured against her lips. "I want children with you and, if I recall our honeymoon, there's this fertility ritual we should start doing."

FINIS


End file.
